fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rune Knights (Raze)
The Rune Knights 'are several soldiers that are under the direct command of the Magic Council Description A military subdivision within the Council, acting as a personal constable of sort, Rune Knights are the Council's army. Their job is to enforce the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world. They are known to possess several garrisons scattered throughout Fiore, with their numbers being consistent, and have battleships at their disposal for sea transportation. They are divided into squads, with some of them performing particular duties, and most of them being led by a ranked officer. After the Council's reorganization, following the events of the Tower of Heaven, they have become increasingly strict. The soldiers are clad in a garish uniform, highly reminiscent of those worn by real priests: they don a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows, where they are circled by thin bands; the robe is covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing the dark,ankh-like symbol of the Council, held still by a light belt circling the waist. Around the soldiers' neck is a long, light cape bearing the Council's insignia on the back, held closed below the neck by a rhomboidal clasp adorned by a gem, and on their head sits a light headgear, with a decorated lower part, reminiscent of a mitre, but with three tops, a central one and two more at its sides. They also wear simple boots with the front parts covered in vertical stripes. Each Rune Knight comes equipped with a long metal staff, ending in a sphere, seemingly a globe made of crystal, topped by a small cross. However, some of the newer Council's soldiers, have replaced their robe's lower part with very loose pants, mildly reminiscent of hakama, and their boots with sandals, adding to their religious appearance. High-ranking Rune Knight officers such as division commanders are shown to wear a more formal, less garish attire, which loses most of the religious look distinguishing soldiers: they wear an elegant dark jacket, with light edges and two buttoned bands on each cuff, over a lighter shirt with the Council's dark symbol on it, loose, light suit pants held up by a massive belt, light gloves and distinctive, light shoes, bearing a snakeskin-like pattern. The only similarity between soldiers' outfit and the one exclusive to division commanders appears to be the cape, which in the latters' case, however, also covers the shoulders, and sports a larger clasp closing it. Rune Knight officers aren't shown wielding any weapon. Rune Knights' fighting prowess is mostly unknown; it is known, however, that particular squadrons, such as the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, are capable of using Magic similar to 'Jutsu Shiki, generating glyph barriers which can prevent those caught inside them from leaving until the spell is nullified. Such technique can be performed with enough discretion to remain unnoticed while it is being casted, with the targets finding out about it only after it has become effective. Aside from that, Rune Knights shown so far seemed to mainly employ melee combat, assaulting enemies in large groups and generating Magical auras on the ending part of their staffs; something whose effect or aim is unknown. However, even considerable amounts of them could be knocked out by way smaller groups of proficient melee fighters, implying their skills to be just average Members Category:Rune Knights Category:Magic Council Category:Canon to Fanon